Hunter Kiss series
The Hunter Kiss series by Marjorie M. Liu. Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy / Romance Series Description or Overview Books in Series Hunter Kiss series: #The Iron Hunt (2008) #Darkness Calls (2009) #A Wild Light (2010) #The Mortal Bone (2011) #Labyrinth of Stars (2014) Shorts, Anthologies and Guides * 0.5. "Hunter Kiss" in Wild Thing (2009) ~ Anthology, eBook (Maxine back story) * "Armor of Roses and The Silver Voice" in Inked (2011) ~ Anthology, eBook World Building Fang-tastic Fiction: Marjorie M. Liu's HUNTER KISS SERIES Setting Seattle Places: * The Coop: Shelter near Chinatown—owned by Grant Cooperon * Chicago * China The Supernatural Elements ✥ Demons, Demon Hunters, Zombies, Magic Tattoos, Golden Flute, Magical Voice, Mythological Characters. Mystical Labyrinth, Glossary: * The Veil: Protection placed between the demon's prision and the human world. Currently it's getting cracked, allowing demons to pass into the human world * Zombie: Made by a particular kind of demon breed. Humans gets infected by it and they turn into living tools and mindless shells * The Boys: Companions of the kiss family. Protective tattoo wards, They turn into flesh when the night comes and they turn into tattos during the day. They get passed by generations 'Groups & Organizations': * World In this dark world, Maxine Kiss, called "Hunter" by the demons and zombies that she executes, is the latest, and perhaps the last, in a long line of female Hunters. The twist here is that during the daytime, Maxine is covered with tattoos that serve as impenetrable armor, protecting her from any harm. After sunset, the tattoos strip off to form five small demons who fight for her. Maxine’s companion is her lover, Grant, a former priest whose golden flute and magical voice have supernatural powers. Demonic characters frequently attack from supernatural worlds, but much of the action is set on the dark and gloomy streets of Seattle. The series includes a number of mythological characters and a mystical labyrinth. The dark plots are complex, with many supernatural and mythical details. ~ Fang-tastic Fiction Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE—The Iron Hunt (2008): Silver smoke winds around my torso, peeling away from my ribs and back, stealing the dark mist covering my hands and lower extremities...tattoos dissolving into demon flesh, coalescing into small dark bodies. My boys. The only friends I have in this world. Demons. I am a demon hunter. I am a demon. I am Hunter Kiss. By day, her tattoos are her armor. By night, they unwind from her body to take on forms of their own--demons of the flesh, turned into flesh. This is the only family demon hunter Maxine Kiss has ever-known. It's the only way to live, and the very way she'll die. For one day her demons will abandon her for her daughter to assure their own survival--leaving Maxine helpless against her enemies. But such is the way of Earth's last protector--the only one standing between humanity and the demons breaking out from behind the prison veil. It is a life lacking in love, reveling in death, until one moment--and one man-- changes everything. ~ Goodreads | The Iron Hunt (Hunter Kiss, #1) by Marjorie M. Liu ✤ BOOK TWO—Darkness Calls (2009): Demon hunter Maxine Kiss, inked with living tattoos, is on a mission to rescue the man she loves from a bloodthirsty army. To save him, Maxine has only one choice: to lose control—and release her own powers of darkness. ~ Goodreads | Darkness Calls (Hunter Kiss, #2) by Marjorie M. Liu — Reviews, Discussion, Bookclubs, Lists ✤ BOOK THREE—A Wild Light (2010): For too long Maxine Kiss has felt an inexplicable darkness inside her-a force she channels into hunting the demons bent on destroying the human race. But when she finds herself covered in blood and crouched beside her grandfather's dead body with no memory of what happened, Maxine begins to fear that the darkness has finally consumed her. ~ Goodreads | A Wild Light (Hunter Kiss, #3) by Marjorie M. Liu — Reviews, Discussion, Bookclubs, Lists ✤ BOOK FOUR—The Mortal Bone (2011): When the bond Maxine Kiss shares with the demons tattooed on her skin is deliberately severed, the demon hunter is left vulnerable and unprotected. For the first time in ten thousand years, the demons have a taste of freedom. And as the little demons grow more violent and unpredictable, Maxine starts to fear they will lose their minds without her. Reuniting won't be easy, since a greater temptation waits for these hellions: a chance to return to their lives as Reaper Kings, and unleash hell on Earth. ~ Goodreads | The Mortal Bone (Hunter Kiss, #4) by Marjorie M. Liu — Reviews, Discussion, Bookclubs, Lists ✤ BOOK FIVE—Labyrinth of Stars (2014): Tattoos with hearts, minds, and dreams. Created to be the armor that protects my body, these obsidian shadows come alive at night—demons made flesh. After the Aetar nearly kill Maxine’s unborn child, and a betrayal within her own ranks leaves Maxine’s husband, Grant, poisoned and dying, Maxine is forced to attack a race of beings that possesses almost unlimited power. Doing so will require she make a deal with the devil—the devil that lives inside her—risking both her sanity and her soul as she slowly transforms into something more than human. But even that might not be enough to save Grant, because the very thing that Maxine is becoming is destined to destroy the world. ~ Goodreads | Labyrinth of Stars (Hunter Kiss, #5) Category:Series